Breathe
by hinatasorangehusband
Summary: "Ini bukanlah cerita dari keberanian, ini bukanlah cerita dari keajaiban, ini adalah cerita sederhana tentang cinta." RivaMika fic!


**Breathe**

 **A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic.**

 **I don't own SnK or Jab Tak Hai Jaan.**

 **Levi Ackerman x Mikasa Ackerman**

 **OCC+Typos+and etc.**

 **Sekali lagi saya itu amatiran wwkwk. Jadi, mohon maaf kalo ada _typo_ atau lainya. Heheh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"_ _Ini bukanlah cerita dari keberanian, ini bukanlah cerita dari keajaiban, ini adalah cerita sederhana tentang cinta."_

"Haahh..hahh.."

Gadis dengan rambut kecoklatanya itu mulai bangun. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia beradaptasi dan mencoba bernafas senormal mungkin.

Matanya yang buram secara pelan-pelan kembali mendapatkan fokusnya. Ia mencoba bangun dan mendapati seorang pria dengan seragam tentaranya mengantarkan secangkir minuman yang dilihat dari kepulan asapnya masih hangat. Pria yang sama dengan terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum ia tenggelam di danau. "Hei tentara, kenapa anda tidak menyelamatkanku saat aku mulai berteriak?" ujar Hanji dengan nada penuh protes. Tanganya yang masih menggigil menerima secangkir teh hangat yang diberikan. Bibirnya yang kepucatan menyeruput pelan-pelan minuman yang masih panas itu, tidak peduli itu panas atau tidak Hanji akan tetap meminumnya karena badannya yang kini menggigil luar biasa. Dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak merespon sederet gumaman penuh protesnya. Namun Hanji tahu kalau ia pasti mendengarkan dan mungkin barangkali ia menjawab dalam hati.

Wanita itu tidak peduli kalau pria yang sedari tadi tidak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara itu menjawab atau tidak. Ia kembali melanjutkan omelannya, "Tentara, kalau aku mati bagaimana? Bukanya kau adalah seorang prajurit _Recon Corps?_ Aku yakin melindungi wargamu dari bahaya masih bisa dikategorikan menjadi misimu juga. Kalau aku ma-" Pria tegap itu sempat melirik tubuh kuyup Hanji yang masih mengutuki dirinya namun ia tidak berminat menghabiskan waktu di pinggir danau ini lebih lama. Tentara itu menarik ranselnya dan bersiap pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Hanji sendiri. Alih-alih ia malah makin menjauh dan meninggalkan Hanji seorang diri disana.

 _Jadi dia tidak mendengarkanku? Sial._ Hanji meruntuk dalam hatinya. Tapi mau apalagi, orang itu sudah menjauh kan?

* * *

Hanji mendengus kesal, "Kenapa wanita tua itu selalu melarang penayangan dokumenterku? Aku nyaris mati untuk mengambil gambar di danau itu, tapi selalu ada penolakan!"

Hanji tidak dapat mengehentikan umpatanya. Aksi yang ia kemas dalam bentuk dokumenter itu dia lakukan hampir mengambil nyawanya tadi, tapi selalu tolakan yang ia dapat. Alasanya selalu dengan alasan sepele yang sama. Kurang menegangkan, kurang durasi, dan pencahayaan, peminat sedikit dan alasan konyol lainnya dari sang kepala produksi di tempatnya bekerja. Kini darah berhasil mencapai ubun-ubunya, _kenapa perempuan tua itu tidak menolakku sejak awal untuk bekerja untuknya?_ Sekali lagi ia berteriak dalam hatinya.

Belum lama setelah ia mengomel, dering ponselnya semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Hanji mengangkatnya dan melihat nama Oluo Bozado disana. Rasanya tanganya ingin melempar ponsel itu keluar dan membiarkanya hancur. Tidak peduli harus menggantinya dengan yang baru, setidaknya ia bebas dari permintaan-permintaan tidak penting dari pria yang bernama Oluo itu.

Tapi tunggu, ada sesuatu yang harus dikonfirmasi oleh dirinya sehingga ia mengangkatnya," _Moshi-moshi?_ Ha, ternyata kau Oluo." Ucapnya basa-basi. "Aku sudah katakan aku tidak menerima ajakan kencanmu. Yang kemarin hanya jalan-jalan biasa! Apa? Tidak-tidak. Mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang pusing!" Orang diseberang tidak diberikan olehnya kesempatan berbicara sama sekali.

Hanji kembali mengerang, "kenapa banyak orang tidak penting mengacaukan rencanaku?"

Dengan kasar Hanji melemparkan ponselnya kesembarang tempat. Ia baru mengingat jaket tentara tadi tidak ia kembalikan pada pemiliknya. Gadis jangkung berkacamata itu melepasnya, sesuatu terjatuh dari kantung bagian depan jaket tentara itu dan membuat perhatianya teralihkan sesaat.

Sebuah buku agenda berukuran sedang ber _cover_ cokelat itu ia pungut dari permukaan ubin kayu penginapannya, membuka halaman depanya lalu sedikit terkejut kalau buku itu milik sang tentara," _Lance Corporal_ Levi Ackerman." Hanji mencoba membacanya pelan-pelan. Sedikit kagum ia berikan pada pria tadi karena ternyata dia adalah seorang pemimpin dari sebuah pasukan yang mungkin saja adalah pasukan _elite_.

"Gerakannya terlalu lamban untuk seorang _Corporal._ Untung saja aku tidak mati duluan waktu itu. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau mereka adalah tipe-tipe memendam perasaan dan mencurahkanya di kertas."

Tanganya menarik satu lembar setelah nama dalam tulisan sambung dan sebuah halaman yang penuh dengan tulisan unik sang _corporal_ membuatnya tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktu membacanya. Tulisanya kelihatan terlalu rapi untuk taraf seorang pria. Bukan hanya nama, tentara itu juga membubuhkan tanda tangan rumit miliknya disana.  
Namun disana tidak ada semacam tulisan,'Bila menemukan buku ini harap kembalikan pada _Corporal_ Levi.' Yang biasanya ada dibuku banyak orang. Jadi, Hanji akan tetap membacanya.

" _Malaikat di musim salju?"_

 _Judul yang menarik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Aku masih benar-benar ingat bagaimana kami mengawali semuanya._

 _Secara tidak langsung aku berusia 20 tahun sekarang._

 _Tapi hidupku baru bermula pagi ini._

 _Hari pertamaku melihat salju._

 _Pertama kalinya aku melihat malaikat berlari diatas salju._

 _London, 2003._

Tes.. Tes

Aku menikmati setiap butiran mirip kapas ini terjatuh tepat di permukaan wajahku. Begitu lembut sampai aku lupa untuk membuka kedua kelopakku yang sejak tadi tertutup untuk ikut menikmati salju ini. _Well,_ ini adalah kepertama kalinya aku menikmati salju di luar Distrik Trost, sebuah desa di selatan Jepang yang menjadi tempat aku lahir dan menghabiskan masa- masa remajaku.

Aku berputar kecil dengan mengadahkan tanganku. Aroma khas dari salju sangat membuatku jatuh cinta pada setiap butirnya. Tapi pening dikepala membuat aktifitasku kuhentikan. Lalu kubuka kelopak mataku pelan-pelan demi mendapatkan fokusnya kembali.

Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah efek keburaman di kedua mataku hilang adalah seorang _malaikat yang berlari diatas salju pertamaku._

Aku dapat melihat gaun merah marunya berkibar membelah jalanan yang cukup bersalju hari itu, Helai-helai merah muda yang menjadi mahkotanya ikut berterbangan di atas punggungnya ditiup angin, mata sehitam malamnya berkilau. Membuat seluruh mataku tidak bisa melepas tatapan kearah netranya. Bagian belakang gaunya ia biarkan menyapu salju yang bertebaran dijalanan dan sedikit berkibar karena ia dalam kondisi berlari kecil.

Awalnya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang tertutup oleh pohon pinus muda dari arah depan, dan begitu ia berlari lebih jauh kedepan, dia bisa melihatku yang tersenyum padanya. Sontak pandangan kami bertemu pada satu titik, membuat kami masing-masing memperlebar senyum kami. _Oh, dia manis sekali._ Nyaris berkali-kali aku memujinya.

Beberapa butir salju terjatuh di lekuk wajah elok sang pemilik, membuat ia harus memalingkan pandanganya dan kembali berfokus pada setiap langkahnya. Dadaku kurasakan sedikit berdesir kecewa melihat sepasang _obsidian_ itu beranjak dariku. Oh Tuhan, Aku masih ingin memandangnya lebih lama, bisakah?

Ia mendorong pintu Gereja besar didepan hingga terbuka seperempat. Tubuhnya yang ramping tenggelam dibalik gerbang kokoh Gereja besar itu. Aku yang sangat penasaran lantas menguntitnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tiang kokoh Gereja itu. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya pada seorang gadis mengingat aku hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik yang hampir separuh waktuku aku habiskan untuk membaca atau berlatih alat musik. Kini aku sangat merasa minim pengalaman soal gadis, cinta, atau hal sejenis lainya. Ini membuat aku sedikit gugup untuk menguntitnya dan sesekali ingin kembali karena takut ketahuan.

Aku hendak pergi, namun seluruh kontrol tubuhku rasanya diambil alih dengan perasaan yang baru beberapa saat seperti meletup didadaku.

"Maafkan aku terlambat. Badai salju sangat besar hari ini, membuat perjalananku sedikit terhambat." Dia bersujud di depan altar Gereja setelah menyalakan lilin dan meletakkanya di jejeran lilin yang ada di samping altar. Aku menatap punggungnya begitu dalam dari balik tiang, rasanya ingin duduk tepat di kursi jemaat belakangnya dan menatapnya lebih dekat saat dia berdoa.

Ia menautkan jari-jarinya dan meletakanya dalam posisi berdoa pada umumnya lalu mengambil nafas sebelum benar-benar memfokuskan dirinya untuk berbicara, "Ayahku akan berulang tahun besok. Dia telihat bahagia sekali saat aku melihatnya dikursi dokternya sore ini.. Aku benar-benar ingin terus melihatnya begini. Dia sangat tampan diusianya yang sudah hampir 70." Ia menatap lekat-lekat patung salib didepanya, dari nadanya berbicara aku bisa merasakan dia sedang tersenyum tulus saat ini.

"Ah iya, aku sudah tau sesuatu yang akan kuberi padanya. Dan aku harap, aku bisa mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk Ayah nanti." Ia tersenyum puas seolah doa sebelumnya telah terjawab detik itu juga. Ia belum menunjukkan perangai akan beranjak dari tempatnya, dan kurasa, ia belum mengetahui kalau aku mengikutinya hingga kesini. Syukurlah, sekarang aku masih aman.

"Dan Kau tahu? Aku merindukan saat-saat dimana aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bernyanyi seriosa. Dan ya, aku ingin menyanyi untuknya. Kali ini tidak seriosa, Ayahku tidak suka itu." Sesaat aku sedikit terkejut kalau gadis muda seperti dia mampu bernyanyi seriosa yang kupikir sulit karena setahuku waktu aku mendapat seminar soal topik seriosa, kau harus banyak sekali meluangkan waktu lebih untuk berlatih mengingat teknik dalam bernyanyi seriosa sedikit lebih rumit dibanding bernyanyi biasa.

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang—ketempat dia berada saat kudengar ia mendengus geli pada dirinya sendiri,"Kau tahu? Ayah selalu berkata kalau seriosa itu berlebihan. Aku selalu tertawa ketika Ayah bilang seperti itu. Entah, ribuan kali dia sudah berkata padaku kalau aku harus menyanyi sesuai dengan badanku. Badanku kecil jadi aku harus menyanyi seperti biasa. Jangan berlebihan. Haha." Aku ikut tertawa kecil. Menurutku Ayahnya benar. Badanya lumayan kecil. Tidak, tidak –menurutku dia mempunyai postur tubuh yang proposional. Sesuai rata-rata. Dan aku pikir, tidak ada yang aneh kalau gadis semanis dia bernyanyi seriosa. Itu menambah kesan manis padanya menurutku.

Tak lama, suara kekehanya berhenti. Dia menarik nafas untuk mengakhiri kekehan kecilnya.

"Dan.. Hari ini secara khusus ingin mendoakanya. Dia satu-satunya untukku. Kuharap Kau selalu jaga dia, aku dan Eren sangat mencintainya. Semoga kami bisa membahagiakanya disisa umurnya."

Ya Tuhan, kurasakan hatiku meleleh kali ini mendengar doa yang manis dari seorang gadis polos semanis dia.

Kulihat ia mulai berdiri dari tempat semula ia berlutut. Aku diam-diam memperlebar senyum seiring dirinya mengeratkan mantelnya kemudian berbalik untuk kembali. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuruni tangga altar dan kemudian secara tiba-tiba berhenti. Sontak aku yang sedang mengikuti pergerakanya sedikit terkejut melihatnya begitu. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Ataukah dia belum selesai bicara?

Ia berbalik badan lagi, sebuah senyum singkat terpatri tulus dari bibir merahnya. "Tuhan, dan ini yang terakhir, aku meminta seorang guru bahasa Jepang yang bisa mengajariku bernyanyi untuk pesta Ayahku nanti. Aku akan datang lagi besok. Ayah dan Eren akan bersamaku disini."

Kemudian ia menarik nafas beratnya dan benar-benar melangkah pergi dari sana.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, sedikit maju kedepan dan menatap Salib yang penuh bias cahaya merah kekuningan yang berasal dari lilin remang Gereja, "Namaku Levi Ackerman. Bisakah aku meminta sebuah pertemuan dengan gadis manis itu kembali?"

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Oke, pertama salah kenal semua! Saya author baru disini dan ini ff ini adalah ff pertama saya lohh!

Fic ini terinspirasi oleh satu-satunya film Bollywood kesukaan saya. Yap, Jab Tak Hai Jaan.

Sedikit curhat, awalnya saya pilih charanya dari SasukeSakura dari Naruto tapi karena waktu saya liat RivaMika adalah pasangan yang juga kawaii ya jadi saya rombak fic ini dari awal dah. Haha/ ditabok navers.

Oh iya, fic saya ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Jadi saya butuh banget yang namanya review yang berisi kritik dan saran.

Mohon bantuanya minna~

Btw, makasi buat review yang berisi saran yaak!~

See you in next chapter!


End file.
